Sockets of the general type claimed herein are disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication 1-86085. As shown in FIG. 13, bulb socket 1 has main body 2 formed with bulb receptacle 3 on which bulb 7 and connector receptacle 4 are mounted. The electric power is supplied through feeder connector 8. Bulb receptacle 3 and connector receptacle 4 are arranged so that main body 2 has a substantially L-shaped form. Bulb terminal 5 and connector terminal 6 are electrically connectable with bulb 7 and a feeder connector 8, respectively, and are inserted and assembled in main body 2.
As shown in FIG. 14, connector terminal 6 includes a connector tab 6a which is in the form of a long narrow plate member engageable with feeder connector 8, and a holder 6b electrically connectable with bulb terminal 5. Connector terminal 6 is mounted in main body 2 by inserting connector tab 6a through insertion hole 10 from recess 9 formed in the outer surface of main body 2, so that the leading part of connector tab 6a projects into connector receptacle 4 and holder 6b is disposed in recess 9.
Bulb terminal 5 includes a pair of bulb holders 5a which are elastically deflected to come into contact with a base 7a of bulb 7 from opposite sides. Tongue 5b is provided below bulb holders 5a in the form of a long narrow plate member electrically connectable with connector terminal 6. Bulb terminal 5 is mounted in main body 2 by inserting tongue 5b from bulb receptacle 3 to recess 9 through insertion hole 11 and by holder 6b engaging tongue 5b.
After mounting terminals 5 and 6 in main body 2, recess 9 is filled by insulating sealant 12, thereby to cover tongue 5b and holder 6b. This prevents penetration of water from the outside of main body 2, thereby preventing corrosion and short-circuiting of terminals 5 and 6.
Further, Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication No. 3-14791 and Japanese unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 3-17429 disclose a bulb socket in which a bulb terminal and a connector terminal are integrally formed into a single L-shaped terminal which is mounted by insertion through connector receptacle or bulb receptacle.
However, in bulb socket 1 according to the prior art, there is a likelihood that sealant 12 in recess 9 enters into bulb receptacle 3 and connector receptacle 4 through clearances between the walls defining insertion holes 10 and 11, thereby depositing on the surface of bulb holder 5a and connector tab 6a. This causes contact failures between bulb 7 and feeder connector 8. Further, the fabrication of bulb socket 1 necessitates introducing sealant 12 in addition to mounting terminals 5 and 6; thus, a waiting period until sealant 12 is hardened is required.
Moreover, with the bulb socket of the prior art, to mount the L-shaped terminal, the connector receptacle or bulb receptacle from which the terminal is inserted is required to have a larger size and a complicated structure. Particularly, in the embodiment of Japanese 3-14791, the terminal cannot establish a secure electric connection with the bulb because the bulb holder has insufficient elasticity or spring force to insert the terminal through the connector receptacle.